


These sacrifices we make

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Second Kinslaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celegorm and Curufin, even in their final moments, know each other far too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These sacrifices we make

Curufin, clutching the wound in his side, hauled himself across the stone floor to where his brother lay, pale hair stained red as it trailed in a steadily spreading pool of both their blood, mingled with that of the Iathrim who lay dead around them. 

Curufin, with a hiss of effort - he could feel the strength leaching from his limbs, even as his vision began to grow dark - pushed and rolled Dior’s body off his brother, clumsily cradling him in his arms.

He looked into Celegorm’s half closed eyes. “Why did you do that, you damned fool” he managed to choke out. 

Celegorm grinned wolfishly, half a smile and half a grimace of pain. Blood bubbled up at the corner of his mouth, a red wash staining his teeth.“For you of course, little brother. You once told me we all have to make…” he choked on his breath, coughing blood out to pepper Curufin’s cheek “…all have to make sacrifices to get what we want. He was attacking you with three of his people. It wasn’t a fair fight.”

Curufin scowled, wiping tears away from his cheeks angrily, stilling the convulsions of pain that were wracking his own body as his brother bled in his arms. “You didn’t do it for me you absolute horse’s cock of a stubborn creature. You did it for revenge. You wanted Dior dead.”

Celegorm smirked, his eyes half closed. “You know me too well, little brother.”

Curufin felt bitter laughter rise in his throat, tasting of blood. “It’s a shame I’m dying already. Otherwise you’d have to kill me.”

“Yes, well, we all have to make sacrifices.”


End file.
